


A Thousand Years

by hrhjtinajv



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Childhood Friends, F/M, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhjtinajv/pseuds/hrhjtinajv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Frozen and RotG: <br/>It's been 2 years since Elsa got her Kingdom together. 2 whole years of peace, but Elsa is still working her ass off, isolating herself, blaming herself... and worst of all, she's still afraid of something. But Elsa has come a long way and she's fantastic at hiding this part of her. With her mask fixed on her face, she commands a Kingdom, but can't command her own heart. </p><p>It's been a few years since Jack became a Guardian. But there's something digging at the back of his mind, like he's still missing some memories. Jack searches for these memories and what he finds shocks him. Jack realizes what he's been missing and makes a choice that will change his life forever. </p><p>This is the story of love transcending time~ for a thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey evereyone! I originally started this fic as a teenager right after Frozen came out ad i think i posted some of it under the name jtinacriss. Not sure, because 14 year old me was kind of a spazz when it came to organization. Luckily, I recently found a folder with all my stories and plans and plots backed up, so I decided to pick up where I left off, like, a year ago >.

"Hail the Queen!" A loud cry rang out as Queen Elsa of Arendelle strolled through the city square, nodding at her people and smiling as children around stopped to stare at her.

"Can you make it snow, Queen Elsa? Please?" A young girl asked, widening her eyes.

Laughing, Elsa agreed and created a quick, small flurry to entertain her latest admirers. Elsa kept going, greeting, smiling and keeping the royal, dignified look on her face. All the while, she kept her eyes open, searching for one face. The one face she'd been haunted by since she was young. The first one to ever know about her power.

_ He found out and then left me!  _ Elsa thought bitterly. All the acceptance in the world couldn't change the fact that the one person who spent her lonely childhood with her left and never returned. The only logical assumption that Elsa could make was that he had found out about her powers.

Sighing in resignation with yet another unsuccessful scouting trip through the city, Elsa trudged up to her room, ignoring her sister's gleeful shouts from across the hall, curled up in her bed and closed her eyes, her heart pining for the one mystery left in her wonderful life.

_ Where are you, Jack? _

* * *

 

Jack Frost was in the North Pole. Actually, he was on Santa's huge furry couch, repeatedly poking the Easter Bunny with his cold, bare toes and bored out of his mind with yet another irritating lecture about "guardian shit", as he so lovingly called it. The whole thing, being a guardian and all that jazz wasn't all they worked it up to be. He mostly just did the same thing, but with amazing friends and  _ believers. _ Jack smiled in spite of himself. The whole "sitting quietly during Santa's lectures" shebang was pretty worth it when it came with real friends and believers.

He was also pretty damn glad to have his memories back too. Well, most of them, at least. Or, only the important ones, he liked to tell himself. He had all the ones he  _ absolutely _ needed to know.

But, the others... there was a lot missing, when he really thought about it, huge chunks of time and space just completely void. Jack dismissed the thought again.  _ It is 2014 and you've been living without those troublesome things for a pretty long time. Does it really matter? _ He argued with himself.

_ Yes, yes it does,  _ he thought solemnly. Deep down, Jack knew that it mattered a lot because he could feel something missing. Something, someone... he groaned out loud, catching the attention of his fellow guardians.

"Something the matter, Jack?" Santa asked, in his heavy Russian accent.

"Nope, not a thing, North." Jack sighed, but blew a flurry at Santa's face anyway, catching the big man by surprise and grinning when he got the reaction he'd wanted.

"Jack! You insufferable little-!"

"Gotta go old man! Catch ya in a bit!" Jack grinned and took off through the window, flying to clear his head. He could think about missing memories and beautiful blonde hair another time. Now, he was the guardian of fun and he aimed to please. That didn't stop him from softly singing the small tune that had been running through his head since he got his memory back.

_ Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore…. _


End file.
